


Drive

by Jeni182



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Minor Character Death, mention of non-con, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Andrew told Tilda what would happen, and he makes good on his promise.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Drive

Andrew was very particular about which shirt of Aaron's he took. It had to be unmistakably his. Andrew ran a hand through his shortened hair and put the other on his hip.

Contemplating.

He stared at the open drawer of the dresser that belonged to his twin in the room they shared in the house that they lived in with Tilda Minyard. He chose an old Exy jersey of Aaron's. Some school he used to go to before Andrew came along to ruin his life.

He pulled the jersey on and pulled Aaron's hoodie over it. The shirt was short sleeves, and Andrew refused to give up the comfort of cover.

"Aaron, let's go! Now!"

Andrew looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like Aaron. Aaron did not look like him. He had a desperation in his face, yes. The drugs and abuse had done a number on him.

He wasn't quite as dead as Andrew though. As dead as Tilda would be soon.

He left the room and made it outside to the car where Tilda was waiting. He didn't say anything as he slid into the passenger seat. They were supposed to go visit Tilda's brother. Have dinner. Make nice.

"I need you to give me some more money," Tilda said, her hands leaving the wheel to light a cigarette. "I'm short on rent and I know you have some left over from working that summer job."

Andrew didn't answer.

"Don't ignore me you little shit. I know you have the money and unless you want to be on the street with that demon brother of yours, you'll give it to me."

Andrew still did not answer.

Tilda reached over and grabbed the sleeve of Andrew's hoodie, yanking it so he was pulled in her direction. He ripped his arm away from her and turned his head.

Tilda's open hand lifted. Her eyes left the road. She went to strike Andrew in the face but stopped when they locked eyes. Hers went wide with understanding and her mouth opened but before she could utter a single word

Andrew grabbed the wheel.

He turned it as hard as he could and they flew over a median, dove over an embankment, and slammed into a tree.

When Andrew came to some indeterminate time later, she was still alive. Half in, half out of the windshield. He could hear her rattling breaths.

He took stock. Mostly fine, he supposed. He might have fucked up something...a rib, his collarbone, his shoulder from the seatbelt.

He'd live.

He unbuckled and hissed at the pain. That was the kicker, you see.

Tilda never wore a seatbelt.

He pushed open the door and ground his teeth against the hurt. He had to see this through.

He stood next to the hood of the car and stared at Tilda. She stared back. She took a rattling breath and her fingers twitched, like she wanted to reach for him. He cocked his head and studied the blood surrounding her. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Andrew hauled himself onto the hood with only the barest moan of pain. His hand hit something hard, and he looked down to find Tilda's lighter. He took it, pulling his own cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one, pocketing the lighter after taking a long drag. He leaned back against the intact part of the windshield and put one hand behind his head. He looked up at the stars through the trees.

Tilda gave another rattling breath and Andrew thought maybe she was trying to speak. He didn't know. It didn't matter.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," he said, flicking ash into her hair. "I told you what would happen."

Andrew watched her close her eyes and watched as a tear slid down her nose and onto the car. Andrew laughed.

"Yes, it's all very tragic. You let one boy go to be abused and raped and tortured and he turned into a monster." He'd never said those words out loud like that, but this was fine because Tilda would be dead soon.

"You kept the other boy, and you still fucked him up. It's astounding, really. Bravo, Tilda." Andrew mock clapped right in her face and laughed again when she flinched. She took another rattling breath and then didn't take another one for a long time. It would be soon. He thought he heard sirens in the distance.

"Before you go, I just think you should know you deserved this. To die how you lived. Broken and worthless. I'm going to take care of him now, you see. He's going to make it because of me. Because you're gone."

Andrew leaned forward and stubbed the cigarette out right in front of her face. She took one last breath in, and then didn't seem to breath out again. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and wet. And dead.

Andrew looked up at the stars again and took a deep breath before sliding down from the hood and taking his place back in the car. He buckled his seatbelt, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

It really was a beautiful night for a drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jtmann182)


End file.
